fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Soto
Haru Soto (ソト・ハル Soto Haru), also known as the One Star Gift ( ワンスターギフト Wan sutā gifuto), is an S-Class Mage and a Legal Mage of the guild Miracle Fish. His father had been cursed with a demon spirit which ended up not being a curse after all.The spirit was extremely powerful and willing to hand over it's power to the host. He became a Half-Demon after his father had died and sealed his demon spirit within Haru. He is the second oldest member of Team Atlantic and notably the strongest. Haru had been recruited by Carly Strife after he had returned her Skyward Sword, a sword given to her by the Wizard Saints she stayed with, to the guild hall. He became a member about seven months after the guild had open and started to become famous. Appearance Haru is a tall, lean and pale young man. His ensemble is mostly black with the exception of his purple scarf and messy blue hair. He wears a black windbreaker leather jacket and dark pants with knee high leather combat boots. Many women, even some of his guildmates, find him irresistible and handsome. The only exception to this is his teammate Cara Santana who sees him as family. In his Absolute Darkness Form, given to him via his father's spirit sealing, allows him to take in dark energy from all the corners of the world and give himself unspeakable power. In this form, the darkness within him gathers to give him unspeakable power. His eyes become black and a deep red, but he does not become sadistic. He is even able to use the dark energy to create large, frightening wings. Personality Haru is known for his serious and stoic traits. However, Cara says he is like that upon first meeting. He is the rock of Team Atlantic, meaning he is able to pick them all up when they are down. He can come off as cocky to most when he is battling but he is actually quite humbled. Haru is also very empathetic towards others. When he first meets Gia Alabaster on his mission to defeat her father's guild. He had learned the truth of why she was actually a member and decided to tell her. She becomes devastated and in a fit of rage, she battles him. Haru manages to defeat her with the last bit of his magic and stands across from her lying body. Gia begins to sob and apologize to him. Haru reveals his Absolute Darkness Form to her and tells her to not let the darkness define her. With that, he leaves to find his teammates. In his Absolute Darkness Form, Haru has yet to become sadistic or lose his mind. However, he isn't as stable when he's using it. History Early Life: Haru was bestowed with Darkness Magic after his father passes on the demon spirit within him when he dies. Haru immediately uses it to avenge his parents and continues to practice magic. About two years later, he finds a sword with no owner. He then overhears a man and a woman looking for it. The two give up and decide to look for it tomorrow and head home. Haru recognizes them as the masters of a rising guild called Miracle Fish. He makes his way to the guild and returns the sword, which is then revealed to be named the Skyward Sword, to the Guild Master's younger sister Carly Strife. The Guild Master, Jordan Strife, asks him how he wants to be repaid and he asks them to let him join their guild. Haru receives his violet stamp and has been a loyal member ever since. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Haru played a very major role in the guild vs guild battle. He had been the one to fight Gia one on one and made her see the wrong in Abraham's ways. The entire time, he fought her without fear and unwavering determination - absolutely astounding her. Even after she nearly kills him, he shields her from his teammates gazes as she lets out years of frustration and sadness in the form of tears. Unchained Bonds Arc: Gia and Haru team up on a search to find Blakeley Quell, the estranged sister of Alejandro Cross, to aid in defeating him. He stays there as Gia trains with Blakeley and he slowly develops a crush on her. Before he has to return to Earth, he gives her a goodbye kiss. When they meet again on Earth, they don't have much interaction either than being teased by Axel. The Angel's Rebirth! Arc Coming soon! Magic & Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): ''Haru is an extremely skilled user of Darkness Magic and with the help of the spirit inside of him, he is able to tap into power he has never seen before not even from his father. Considering the fact that he is the only member of Team Atlantic who does not use a weapon, he does pretty well defending himself. * 'Genesis Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ ''Jeneshisu Zero): ''With this spell, Haru gathers darkness at his finger tips and summons forth thousands of black phantoms to attack his enemy and the opponent becomes engulfed by the sea of phantoms. According to legend, the spell has been known to even erase souls from existence. * '''Pulse Clap: Haru summons forth a strong pulse of darkness by clapping his hands together. * Stitches of Fate: Haru traps his foe in a cage of dark energy and then at his command the cage becomes sharp strings that pierce the enemy. * Nightmare: Haru traps his foe in a circle of darkness and at the snap of his fingers, he is able to trap them in their worst fear. The opponent can be freed if they conquer the fear on their own or Haru frees them of his own will. * Dark Slash: '''Haru wraps his arm in dark energy and punches his opponent. * '''Hades' Scream: Haru lets the dark energy inside him grow and he lets it out with a piercing scream. The scream can possibly cause his opponent or others to become deaf. * Dark Blast Bomb: '''Haru gathers green dark energy at his finger tips and fires it at his enemy. * '''Absolute Darkness Form: '''Haru taps into the true power of the spirit within him which in turn gives him unspeakable power, monstrous strength and even wings. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Aside from his teammates who use weapons, Haru is the only one who regularly battles using hand-to-hand combat. * '''Enhanced Strength: Thanks to the spirit within him, Haru is gifted with above average strength. 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 ''Kage Mahō): ''Haru is also a very skilled user in Shadow Magic and doesn't find it very different from Darkness Magic. He does not require the power of the spirit within him to preform Shadow Magic spells, but the nature of magic is the same which allows him to get a boost in any spells he decides to use. * '''Possession: '''Using the shadows, Haru is able to take control of anyone he chooses. * '''Shadow Fists: '''Haru uses the shadows to create several fists to attack his enemy. * '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Much like with Darkness Magic, Haru is able to hold his own using Shadow Magic. Battles Defeat of the Lions Arc * (Ch. 4) Haru Soto vs Gia Alabaster: Loss Trivia Category:Male Category:Half-Demon Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mage Category:S-Class Mage